


PANDORA'S BOX

by GraySun



Series: Bucky/Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一樣是黑歷史，因為以後論壇不會上了，所以搬來AO3。</p><p>苦甜參半…I think so LOL，冬兵單戀向(?)，<br/>此篇的冬兵未恢復記憶，比較像獨立人格。<br/>想寫這樣的冬兵愛上隊長，而隊長也慢慢越來越在意他；<br/>兩人互相磨合曖昧著，同時冬兵也漸漸恢復記憶。<br/>兩人從朋友轉變為情人的故事起頭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	PANDORA'S BOX

**Author's Note:**

> 版權聲明：他們不屬於我，只屬於Marvel和他們彼此。  
> 注意：電影部分+漫畫部分AU，OOC肯定有，慎入。

 

_少女打開盒子，放出謊言、疾病、災難……那些一切不幸的禍害，卻獨獨留了希望壓在盒底深處。_

\+ + + + +

冬兵睜開雙眼，眼中一絲絲方醒的模糊都沒有。  
晨曦正穿過窗口玻璃灑落在他臉上，溫度不高，大概是因為凌晨的空氣本就森冷。  
他面無表情的挺身而起，細小的肌肉撕裂感促使他低下頭──腹部的繃帶滲了血，昨晚睡前包紮好的傷口再次裂開了。

 _Bucky！_  
他動作俐落地拉開染紅的紗布，包紮傷口這種事情對他而言或許稱不上是擅長，但也不算陌生。  
_你受傷了！_  
他皺起眉頭，但並不是因為傷口感到疼痛，或許是多次洗腦電擊的緣故，他對疼痛的感受程度相當遲鈍。  
_你需要包紮！_  
他扔下手中裝著用來防止發炎感染的注射針筒，煩躁地在傷處噴灑藥劑。  
_Bucky──_  
他撕爛了手中本應該用來包紮傷口的紗布。

冬兵難得的感受到不快。  
他是個相當完美的士兵，執行準確、服從命令、沒有多餘情感。  
這也意味著， 冬兵不懂什麼是快樂，什麼是難過，什麼時困惑，什麼是心煩意亂。  
七十年前的那個Bucky或許能夠輕而易舉排解自己的負面情緒。  
但現在的他、冬兵，處理這股煩躁情緒的方式，卻遠遠比不過五歲小孩。  
數十秒後，他無視了被再度撕裂的傷口，起身走進一旁的盥洗室。

　+ + + + +

Hydra教會冬兵許多事物，而無論他喜歡與否，那些都是構成他這個「人」的基本要素。  
他最習慣的的是「憤怒」－－任務無法順利完成的憤怒，裝備被任務破壞的憤怒，不小心受傷的憤怒。  
但大多數的時候，他毫無感受。  
他從未感到困惑，直到那個任務目標用柔軟而惶惑的聲音喊他－－  
_「Bucky？」_  
冬兵沒有能力去分辨瞬間心臟僅揪的感覺是什麼──潛意識警訊瘋狂大作，恐懼、疑惑、茫然、深受吸引──那些促成他脫口而出一句： _「Who the hell is Bucky？」_

冬兵現在知道了，Bucky是指自己－－Steve Rogers的青梅竹馬，美國隊長那個據說已經死了卻又再次出現的夥伴──但冬兵很清楚自己並不是Bucky。  
這聽上去相當矛盾，畢竟Steve之於他的確是相當自然的存在，就跟他身上存放著的那些槍械、冷兵器一般，他像是潛意識就知道這個人有多麼重要－－曾是對方的好友是個相當好的解釋。  
但他不是Bucky，他不知道Bucky會喜歡什麼樣的娛樂，對他而言最大的娛樂是保養槍械，他不知道Bucky喜歡什麼樣的女人，因為女人對他而言不過是種必需品－－他是男人，自然也會有性慾。  
可是Bucky、那個男人在畫面上神采奕奕，他笑得如此輕而易舉，人人都說他是個萬人迷──冬兵不知道那樣的人去了哪裡，總之他在自己腦袋深處，找不出一點影子。  
他接受Cap那樣的稱呼，不過是因為他喜歡對方如此叫自己的聲調和語氣－－那是一種像是在說著你對我如此重要的呼喚。  
其他人最常給他的稱呼是：Soldier。  
Bucky已經死了，冬兵生來就只是一個人型兵器。

可如今，在這個用Steve名義租下的公寓定居不過三個月，冬兵發現自己已經習慣了生活。  
儘管生活是件麻煩的事情。  
跟著Steve回到紐約後他才如此意識到。  
他曾對Seteve說，生活真是一件無聊的事又麻煩。  
那更像是牢騷，冬兵記得自己不過輕聲嘟囔，Cap眼中便流露出的自責、難過、不知所措和其他種種也說不出的情緒，而那樣的眼神讓他感到莫名不安。  
冬兵補充了一句，但還不賴。  
他眼前的男人就溫溫的笑了，眼底的藍染上一抹暖。

說實話，在把Steve拉上岸之後，他並沒有想過兩個人會再見面。  
至少，他單方面不想再見到這個人了。話雖如此，冬兵卻不知該如何解釋第一次在歐洲看見那個人的身影，聽見對方大叫著Bucky時，自己為何卻感到鬆了口氣──那從自己不告而別後的沉重，如此輕易就消失，像是那股情緒不曾煩擾的他夜不成眠。

那時他正在進行暗殺。不過並不是什麼任務，只是為了生存而接的下的差事──有高報酬的那種。  
冬兵並不介意報酬高或不高，他只是純粹發現脫離了Hydra之後，一切的基本吃住都需要花錢，如果你不花錢直接拿走占為己有就會惹上麻煩。  
於是他開始接受各種暗殺委託，本來就是為了殺人而被製造出來的他，做起這種事來本就得心應手，一兩次之後他接到的工作難度越來越高，報酬也越來越高。

或許是因為脫離控制太久，一部份大概可以稱之為是人類的他開始甦醒，他一點回歸Hydra的念頭都沒有。  
但冬兵深切感受到自己需要命令。他本質是個軍人，比起自由他更希望擁有命令──或者說目標，這大概是他即使已經吃時無虞，卻仍然持續接受委託的最大原因。  
同時，他花了很長一段時間去試圖想起自己是誰，但記憶深處卻一片空無。冬兵發現，當殺了越多連他自己都不了解的人，他似乎就離七十年前更加遙遠。

「我們想僱用你。」  
那個時候，冬兵正和那個金髮男人僵持著。  
他不知道對方為什麼不動，但他很清楚只要Cap離開靠著的牆面，自己就會立刻離開現場──他無法再對那一聲聲飽含情感的呼喚無動於衷，但他不能──我什麼都想不起來，我想不起來你口中的那個Bucky。  
他不知道該如何開口，告訴對方這個現實。  
打破冗長沉默的是個女人，她無聲無息地出現，在他面前扔下一疊資料，上頭寫著清清楚楚的任務資料，冬兵在心中略為估算了一下困難度，報酬比起以前接的地下工作來說利潤更高。儘管如此，他並沒有先開口，深沉的眼瞳轉向了來人。  
「這是個不錯的交易吧？」  
女人露出一個勢在必行的笑容，像是打定主意他不會拒絕。  
冬兵還在掙扎－－他的理性告訴他不可以，但那被禁錮已久的情感卻嚎叫著想更接近金髮男人一點。  
始終不發一語的Steve開口了，他說：「Please。」  
冬兵看向他，撞進一雙湖水般藍得透徹的雙眼。  
「我需要你的幫助。」  
七十年間沉睡的情感巨獸被喚醒，長久以來的束縛牢籠不堪一擊──只因為Steve一句需要。  
他收下了資料，跟著Steve回到了美國。

\+ + + + +

「Bucky？」  
他幾不可聞的頓了頓。  
那聲音隔著幾重門，聽上去有些變了調，卻仍然遮掩不住聲線中包含的溫柔而堅定的本質。  
那停頓也只是一瞬，冬兵手上動作不停。他抬手拿起擱在盥洗台一角的黑色髮圈，思緒一瞬間飄忽了。

_這是什麼？_   
_我、我從Natasha那邊拿到的，可以……Steve的表情有些遲疑，像是不知道該不該繼續說下去。_   
_可以？冬兵瞇起眼。_   
_把頭髮綁起來……他抬起手做了個把頭髮攏在腦後的動作。你懂？_   
_……不需要。他絕對看到那上面有奇怪的紅色裝飾。_   
_但……_   
_不需要！_   
_好吧。Steve垂下了眼，臉上對他慣常掛著的笑似乎黯淡了幾分。_   
_……拿來。_   
_Bucky？_   
_冬兵沒有回應他，粗魯的伸手拿走那個傻傻躺在他攤開掌心的橡皮圈，花了一點時間去把自己雜亂的頭髮束在腦後‧_   
_Steve笑了，冬兵突然覺得那紅色的蝴蝶結裝飾其實不怎麼礙眼。_   
_反正他其實也不是這麼在意，更何況頭髮綁起來之後，真的涼快了許多。_

他從回憶中收回心神，把落在肩上的頭髮綁在腦後對他已經是日常生活中的一環了。  
冬兵現在知道這種橡皮圈的正確名稱是髮圈，這點還是Steve有一次興沖沖的拿著好幾條可愛到令他嘴角抽搐的橡皮圈──喔，咱們隊長似乎誤會了自己相當喜歡這種可愛的樣式－－他看著對方笑開那個總是讓他心臟一抽一抽的笑容，說：「Bucky，你看我多買了些髮圈。」  
每當Steve想送他一些什麼東西時，笑容總會變得有幾分討好，像是怕他會拒絕似的，流露出一點小心翼翼的神態。  
冬兵在反射性收下，還說出Thanks之後才發現：自己並不討厭Steve這樣的笑容──那樣的笑容Bucky不曾擁有過，因為Steve從來不需要討好Bucky，但他會花時間討好自己。

他抬眼看了鏡中的自己，邁步向外走去，帶著一點自己都沒察覺的急切。  
那個比自己高了幾公分，有著金黃色頭髮的男人背對著他站在公寓廚房中。他們已經有兩個多星期沒見面了，因為恰好被分配到不同任務。  
大多數的時候，局裡並不會讓他們在不同團隊，因為少了Steve在冬兵實在很難控管，而Bucky這幾天也的卻相當躁鬱不安。  
「早安，Bucky。」  
那人聽見腳步聲響，轉過頭來衝著他友好一笑。  
冬兵瞬間覺得胸口升起一股暖意。  
「早，Cap。」  
Cap──他現在總是如此稱呼Steve。  
他知道Steve不滿意這個叫法，但他無法出口稱呼他為Steve，那樣的稱呼好像在提醒自己他們曾經多麼親密，可他一點都想不起來。  
餐桌前擺著兩份早餐──培根蛋加兩片金黃法式吐司，和幾乎每天早上都能看見的馬鈴薯沙拉，一杯牛奶和一杯果汁，他自然地在牛奶那份前落坐。  
不過連餐具都還沒碰到，他就被Steve伸手抓住了肩膀。  
「這是怎麼回事？」  
Oh,fuck──他忘記包紮那裂開的傷口了。

\+ + + + +

冬兵盡量不讓自己出神去看那個將紗布小心纏繞在他腰腹之上的男人。他視線輕撇著Steve輕抿的唇、低垂的眉眼，不知為何一句Sorry脫口而出。  
Steve的手上頓了頓，抬眼看向他，嘴唇輕啟數秒後又閉上，好像有什麼想說卻又說不出口，最後只能扯出一個笑容給他。  
而本來應該是讓他感到愉悅的笑容，此刻不知為何刺眼的令人心生厭煩。  
他想開口說些什麼，卻又不知道到底該說些什麼。  
解釋點什麼──他那微薄的可憐的人性嘶吼著──快說點什麼！  
冬兵是知道的，Steve並不喜歡看見他受傷。  
他也沒有那種讓自己傷痕累累的癖好，他只是已經習慣了那種，為達目的不擇手段的戰鬥方式。  
他之餘Hydra是一個相當方便而且有價值的工具，而如果工具失去他的能力，就沒有存在的價值了。冬兵一直以來都是被這樣教育的，於是他漸漸地可以忍受著的人把刀子插入他的腰腹，但依然面無表情的把對方脖頸扭斷的能力。  
痛是必然的，但也不是不能忍受。  
可是當Steve第一次對著他的傷露出一種痛苦難耐的表情時，他突然覺得那個小傷生生痛了起來。

「為什麼不告訴我？」  
Steve終於出聲，冬兵這才發現自己的傷口已經被重新包紮好了。  
冬兵絞盡腦汁想做些辯解：「這只是小傷。」  
「Bucky，如果真的是小傷不會一個星期後還沒好。」  
「……我認為是小傷。」  
「你上次小腿骨折時也是這麼說的。」  
「……Sorry。」  
冬兵張著嘴，最後還是只能如此說。  
「不、我並不是要你道歉。」  
Steve皺起眉。冬兵又一次發現自己討厭他那樣。  
「Bucky，你……」  
他話說到一半，手機鈴聲突兀的在空氣中大肆作響。  
Steve匆匆回到餐廳接起放在餐桌上的手機，Bucky低頭摸了摸包紮好的傷口和周圍肌膚，他似乎還能感受到Steve指間的溫度滑過他皮膚──那溫度是偏高的，和他被冰凍的那種冷冽刺骨截然不同，溫暖而令人心安。  
冬兵曾經在這張沙發上睡著，起來才發現自己枕著Steve的大腿，而Steve則偏著身子靠在沙發扶手上沉睡。  
Steve雙脣放鬆的微微開著，他隱隱能看見對方唇齒間柔軟的舌頭，那一刻他恐懼的發現自己竟然有些想親吻看看那雙唇。  
冬兵確信自己一直以來的性衝動對象都是女性，於是對Steve的那份慾望讓他感到焦躁，而Steve對他那份純然的友好，更讓他無法開口去問Steve這是怎麼回事，於是那份念想只被他放在心底反覆煎熬著。  
「Bucky。」  
Steve走回沙發邊，已經穿回了他的夾克。  
「Sorry，我得走了。」  
「……早餐還沒吃。」  
言下之意是你要去哪。  
「我忘記今天Sharon和我約好要一起去看畫展，我那份你如果想吃的話就吃掉吧。」  
冬兵瞳孔猛然收縮，他討厭那個女人的名字。  
Natasha說那個女人正在追Steve，Clint曾經開Steve的玩笑說你們什麼時候要正式在一起啊，那次任務Sharon是後勤，冬兵看著那個女人臉紅的樣子心底湧起無限殺意。  
他的理智知道這是正常的事情，他依然一點都不能忍受，Steve現在的時間被另一個女人瓜分。  
說實話，他覺得自己連忍受兩人出不同任務，沒有辦法打開門就能見到對方都非常困難了。  
看看他今早有多麼焦躁，因為他以為Steve還要至少一天才會回到家。  
「……我不喜歡橙汁。」  
言下之意是你不吃早餐嗎。  
「Bucky，我真的很抱歉，但我已經遲到了。」  
Steve邊說邊向玄關走去。  
「橙汁你不喜歡喝的話就放冰箱吧，我明天會再過來。」  
關門的喀擦聲響起，Bucky攢緊了放在身側的雙手。  
他討厭那個女人。  
他討厭無法說出討厭的自己。  
他討厭胸口的那份溫暖開始飆高熱度，幾乎讓他錯覺自己灼傷。  
他在自己內心最深處，發現希望──Steve捧著給了他。  
開始綁頭髮、擁有夥伴、有人會因為他受傷而難過、培根蛋加法式吐司、洗完澡後喝一杯牛奶、任務完成後的第二天一起窩在沙發上看錯過的好電影……這些一切瑣碎的平凡小事，都是Steve教給他的。  
也是冬兵無比珍惜而且貪求著更多的──但他不想要把這些好，讓給另一個人。  
深黑色的情緒、濃稠的幾乎淹沒他讓他窒息，但這次沒有另一個人伸出手，給他希望。  
他望向心底深處，只剩滿滿的絕望，希望被放走了無影無蹤。

 ** _我不想失去他。（I didn't want to lose him.）_** 冬兵如此想著，咬下已經失去熱度的吐司。  
_索然無味。_ Steve不在他身邊，一切都索然無味。

 

 

 

END

 

標題名......  
Pandora的故事應該耳熟能詳，我一直對於有兩種說法，其一是她把希望放在了箱底所以人們找不著，其二是她放在箱底的其實是預兆這兩點感到非常有趣。  
所以我借了希望那個梗來形容Bucky的內心解放，最先竄出的都是那些恐懼憂慮不安，他害怕所以把心重新鎖上，但Steve帶他回美國卻解放了他心中的希望。  
希望被放出來了，但Bucky卻不懂怎麼抓著，於是希望又跑了他只剩下絕望。


End file.
